Decisions, Decisions
by sasuhina4evaluva
Summary: Its starts with a night on a windowsill..... Sorry guys im not the best at summaries. This is my first story so go easy please. I do exept constructive critisism though!


**Disclaimer- Sadly I Don't Own Naruto**

I put my favorite CD in my CD player frustrated with the turn of today's events. This song was uplifting for me.

We don't have time left to regret(hold on)  
It will take more than common sense(hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand(hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live(hold on)

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand(hold on)  
Its not that hard to be a friend(hold on)  
So don't give up stand 'til the end(hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live(hold on)

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was right in front of me. If it took a couple more steps he would be so close that I could touch him. _He's a nice guy Hinata! If he turns you down he wont be a butt and be a jerk about it. _I opened my mouth to say hi to sasuke but than my pink haired competition got there first. "Hi Sasuke!" She said. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hi." He said. "Wanna go out tonight?!" She asked. _God, _I had thought, _she's so hyperactive she should go out with Naruto. _"Um, ok." Sasuke said. "Yay!" yelled Sakura. _CRAP!

_End Flashback_

"Hinata! Turn that down! Your giving me a headache!" Screamed Neji. "Sorry Neji!" I yelled back. Giggling I turned off the CD player and walked to my window. It was a pretty night. The stars were out and the moon was big and bright. I turned on my CD player again but not so loud this time. I sat on my windowsill and looked out into the night. It was breezy so the low ponytail my hair was in came down and so my hair reached the small of my back. After I had finally gotten over my Naruto obsession, I focused on something other than him, that being my hair.

My hair, as I have been told, is my best feature. Tired of it being short I decided to let it grow out, making me feel a little more confident. Over the years I have gotten curvier so I guess that could also add to my confidence. Now, 3 years after I got over my Naruto obsession, Naruto, he starts to show interest in me. Sorry Naruto, that ship has SO sailed.

I had started to notice Sasuke. But now, thank god, its not an obsession. But he is hot, for sure. Ug, Sakura, you suck. I looked out my window and heard voices. I looked down, and saw Sasuke and Sakura coming back from their date. I heard what they were saying. "So Sasuke," she said standing real close to him with her hands on his chest, "did you have a good time?" Sasuke sweat dropped, "Um…. Yeah?" I giggled, this was going to be entertaining. "So, do you want to go out again?" she said walking her middle and pointer finger up Sasuke's

Sasuke coughed. I giggled again. Actually I wouldn't say giggled, that sounds to dainty. It was more of a snort to be honest. Anyway Sasuke coughed and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Sakura was now like an inch away from his face. "Well?" she said impatiently. "Um… well." Sasuke said looking down. Sakura's eyes went wide. No one, I mean _no one _turns Sakura down. At least no one turns her down and lives to tell about it. Yep, its true.

"Sakura," Sasuke began swallowing nervously. Oh shiz this getting good. "I think you are a really nice and pretty girl but…" he licked his lips and swallowed nervously again, "but I just don't feel for you like… like…. _That_." _Smooth Sasuke. Way to let her down. Hehe, she is going to kill you._ Sakura fell over. Or she'll faint. Sasuke caught her on her way down. "Sakura?" he asked. He shook her shoulders. He attempted to stand her up but she fell over. She landed with a thump on the ground. "Oops." He said.

For some reason this appeared to be quite hysterical to me because I found that I was laughing really hard and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop laughing. I was laughing so hard that I fell into my room off of my windowsill. Trying to calm down I started to take deep breaths. I got up and looked out my window. Sasuke had picked up Sakura again but held her like a baby in his two arms.

Without thinking I said, "Sasuke!" He turned around with Sakura in his arms. "Need some help?" I asked. He grinned sheepishly. "Hang on." I said.


End file.
